


No Wound, nor Lightning

by Vivian



Series: Divine Meditations [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hux doesn't not have feelings, Kylo Amidala, Kylo has feelings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Politics, This is pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is heat in Hux’s thoughts that now seizes Kylo, too.<br/>It is a mixture of anger,<i> the loss of control</i>, and deeper still, the swell of desire, scaled, venomous, inescapable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wound, nor Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to my [bae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelas) for betaing this and helping me out with the ending, supporting me as always ;^; and to [Percy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canterville/pseuds/canterville) who is encouraged me to write this. Inspired by robespierrre's AU & art. Title taken from a Dylan Thomas poem.

The lights are dimmed and of gold.

Voices twine into the air, chatter, murmured words and discrete laughter. Smiles hidden behind gloved hands. Traces of perfume that linger. Underneath all, the faint scent of sweat, of alcohol, and words too readily spilled. The high society of Coruscant and its officials fill the hall, the wide room  teems with politicians and their spouses, or escorts, finely dressed. Among the attendants, business tycoons from all over the galaxy. Some of which wear heavy robes, dragging over the granite floor, skin dusted with gold-powder. Along the walls hyacinths and hydrangeas stretch their delicate necks, opening their petals, sweetening the air.

Nauseating. Excessive. Music softens the voices and smudges them into one smooth cacophony.

Were it not the ball for the newly elected chancellor, Kylo would not be here. But he is, now. Wherever he goes, heads turn. Voices drop to whispers. And Kylo hears them all.

They are both fearsome and jealous in kind. Exaggerations. Rumours. He is after all, not only the grandson of Padmé Amidala, but also of Darth Vader. All through the room, gazes graze him, and Kylo sees how they see him. Tall, and of-mass, a creature of battle at a ball, dressed in night-black vicuña and crimson silk that heavily falls. Upon his brow lie obsidian pearls, clinking together with every step he takes. The dark of his hair, the pallor of his skin, dotted with birthmarks, his features, asymmetric with his long nose and slim, askew chin. The softness of his mouth is torn by the blood-red on his upper lip, contour razor-sharp, it extends to only a fingertip on the middle of his lower lip. The colour is matte, seems etched into his skin, _like a_ _wound_ , they think, good—

They look at him and they see a beast. And they do well to fear him.

Most do not know about his past, being part of special forces, but it is still in his stance. The way he moves exudes violence. But more than all, it is the lightlessness of his eyes that disquiets them. It is also, what draws and bends so many to his will when he speaks in the senate. That, and the fierceness of his arguments, the practical recklessness of his politics. _Radical_ , they call him. _Dangerous_ , they whisper. But also _effective_ and _powerful_. He has risen in the senate over the last five years. And when he speaks, they listen.

 

Now, Kylo cuts through the thick of the crowd, they part for him, as he looks about with his chin held high. Between the opulence of his fellow politicians, and the ostentation of business magnates, are the clean-cut silhouettes of the First Order’s envoys. As black monoliths they move. Their uniforms are bare of adornment. Anthrazite, straight lines, heavy cloth. The chancellor invited the officers as a courtesy, but many a liberal politician’s ill-favour lies upon them. It is widely known that the First Order operates on the rim of illegality. Yet, their influence is incremental. The First Order is well funded. Privately, of course. It allows them, in turn, to let their money flow into politics. Namely, into Senator Kylo Amidala’s campaigns. It comes at a price, as all things do.

It is then that a tall figure approaches him.

“General,” Kylo says in greeting when Hux places his drink on the table next to him.

“Senator Amidala,” Hux says, voice acrid. His lips curl in disapproval. General Hux is all sharp angles, his ginger hair combed back and parted. His uniform sits straight, and the leather of his boots shines. He wears black leather-gloves, snug around his delicate wrists.

Now, he takes a sip of his drink.

“You did not deliver,” Hux says without prelude, lips wet with whiskey.

“There were complications,” Kylo mutters, aware of the other guests.

“Nonsense,” Hux says.

Kylo turns to face him and takes a single step towards Hux. The left corner of Hux’s mouth curls upward. He is not threatened by Kylo. He should be. Kylo gnashes his teeth.

Only a handful of times the First Order had sent their general to negotiate terms. Each time, he had remained unfazed by Kylo’s attempts at intimidation. Where others bend and break, Hux had navigated until at last they had come to a mutually beneficial agreement.

“What is it you want?” Hux continues when Kylo does not reply.

Kylo leans back against the wall, mouth twisting, staring at the crowd. The sickening scent of hydrangeas.

“Not here,” Kylo bites out and glances at Hux.

“Very well.”

They walk quietly side by side towards the terrace. Large windows, tendrils of gold-plated leaves entwining their frames, open to Coruscant’s night and fume-smeared air. Platinum city lights pierce the darkness. Their glow catches in Hux’s drink as the general takes another sip.

Fewer guests are outside. The winds that howl between the giants of durasteel keep most inside. They are, after all, fifty floors high.

“Now, tell me what you need.” Hux’s voice is sharp and cool. Yet, something bleeds from his words that Kylo has not heard before. Perhaps it is the alcohol that loosens his tongue. A shiver runs down Kylo’s back. The sudden cold leaves him with goosebumps after the feverish lights inside.

“I need more credits,” Kylo states plainly. For a moment he bites his lip, fingers clasped around the balustrade. He feels Hux staring.

Kylo adds: “And I need Senator Bahia _removed_.”

“Is that necessary?” Hux’s voice drops to a whisper. He moves closer until his shoulders almost brush Kylo’s.

“It is. Bahia won’t concede. With him in place I cannot prevent the bill from passing.”

The liberal wing of the senate had opted for a bill, that, once in place, would obstruct major companies such as Kuat-Entralla Engineering from acquiring materials crucial for building Star Destroyers. As well as selling the components to create weapons of mass destruction. Both of which the First Order purchases, the latter on a regular basis.

“Well,” Hux says, brow furrowing, “You know we are loath to... _interfere_.”

“I know,” Kylo grits out.

“I will have to contact headquarters,” Hux says and his lips twitch in what Kylo has come to learn is annoyance. Anger wells up in Kylo.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have the clearance to make such a decision, _general_.”

“I do. Yet, this is not the first time you have requested such a thing, _senator_ , and it was not always inevitable. We will check in with Senator Bahia. If he does not acquiesce, he _will_ be removed.”

Hux takes the last sip of his drink. Kylo does not think. Before Hux can put the glass down, Kylo tears it from his hand and throws it into the abyss that opens up behind the balustrade. Then he has Hux against it, crowding him with his body.

He looks into Hux’s eyes, light green, fading into the expanding black of his iris. Without warning, Kylo claws into Hux’s mind. He sees himself through Hux’s eyes: pale skin cast in mechanic twilight, the red on his mouth, _like blood_ , Hux thinks, but no fear uncoils in Hux, not even now as Kylo rends into him. Hux thinks _beasts should be tamed_ and there is cold wrath against Kylo’s intrusion.

“You have no right. _Step back_ ,” Hux hisses.

Kylo leans in closer. His hand lingers at Hux’s collarbone. It would take so little to _snap_ it with the Force. He sneers and growls: “Why don’t you make me.”

Suddenly Hux moves forward and grabs Kylo’s jaw. Gloved fingers press into Kylo’s cheek. A breath catches in Kylo’s chest.

“What—”

Hux cuts him off.

“ _Quiet_.”

Sudden heat surges up in Kylo. He breathes in harshly, nostrils flaring. He stares at Hux, who is close. So close, Kylo can feel his breath.

“You will be civil, senator. You are not a child. Your actions have _consequences_.”

Blackest rage sears into Kylo, blinds him. He is about to—

A thumb brushes over his mouth, smudging the lipstick.

Kylo’s heartbeat races. As if torn from slumber, he stares at Hux. Hux stares back, but the flutter of Hux’s pulse betrays his calm. It vibrates along the Force, shuddering. Before Kylo can speak, Hux turns on his heels, stills, and exclaims: “I am going to get another drink. Join me, senator.”

“I don’t drink,” Kylo says.

Hux looks at him over his shoulder. “How uncivilised.”

 

The alcohol swirls through Kylo’s veins. It smooths sound and vision. A nameless thing unfurls inside him. Where before repulsion had corded-up his throat, now a hunger lets his fingers twitch, lets him brush aside the pearls dangling from his temples, curving over his brow. They clink together sharply as he bends forward, cobbing the olive from his gin and vermouth. He pushes it between his lips and watches from beneath his lashes, how the general’s gaze follows his motion.

There have been only few words between them, and none of them kind.

Dimmed lights. The biggest part of the crowd has dispersed. Kylo should not linger either, not when he has been seen all evening with the general of the First Order at his side. Hux sits leaned back, a slim cigarette between his fingers. Smoke curls in the air. Not a hair is out of place, and his face shows but the initials of disgust as he watches Kylo spit out the olive pip into the ashtray.

Under the table, their knees brush.

“I should go,” Kylo says.

“You should,” Hux agrees.

Hux’s gaze is cold, but it burns Kylo. Kylo stands. The pearls over his brow clack together sharply. He smoothens his robe and looks down at Hux, who sucks on his cigarette and lets the smoke curl from his lips, before getting up too. A breath lingers between them.

Hux inclines his head. “I shall inform you of our decision, senator.”

Kylo nods. His vision is blurred, he feels hot, the white foundation of his make up caked and the red on his mouth smudged where Hux’s thumb had dragged over his lip.

“Where are you staying?” Kylo asks before he can stop himself.

He can see Hux’s pupils dilating. Otherwise the general’s face remains unmoved.

“I am not,” Hux says and his voice cuts through the haze in Kylo’s mind, “I am returning to headquarters tonight.”

Kylo bites his lip. Hux regards him for a moment.

“I’ll accompany you outside,” Hux adds then, slowly, as he takes his greatcoat that hangs folded over the back of his chair.

“I don’t think we should be seen leaving together,” Kylo says.

Hux huffs, turns to him while putting on his coat.

“Senator please. We’ll use the back entrance,” he says, brows creasing in annoyance. “Tell your security detail to bring your speeder to B0. You will leave first. I’ll follow in ten minutes.”

 

If it weren’t for the barely perceptible sway in Hux’s stride, Kylo would assume the alcohol had left the general unaffected. Kylo had waited in fraught silence, sitting in the empty lobby, the lights too bright and the air too cool. Finally, Hux arrives. Kylo stands in an instant. The world seems to reel from the sudden movement. Kylo braces himself against the curved backrest of the canapé. Breathes out audibly. Shame heats his cheeks. He turns to Hux who looks at him, eyes cold and steeled.

“Come home with me,” Kylo says.

Hux offers nothing. He passes Kylo by and continues onward to Kylo’s Υ-class command shuttle. Heartbeat quickening, Kylo follows him. A surge of heat spills against his throat, his cheeks, as he watches Hux enter the shuttle and sit down. All sharp lines, gleaming like sunlight caught in a blade.

Hux’s gaze meets his.

There is quiet between them, screeching in Kylo’s ears. He reaches out with the Force, brushes against Hux’s mind. Order perfected. Each thing compartmentalised according to minute parameters, all neatly stashed and stacked, but for the images of Kylo flickering through. Images of Kylo’s mouth and the curve of his neck, images of Kylo in the senate, arguing, Kylo, grave and quiet, and _determined_ , fury burning in his black eyes. Hux tries not to think of it, now. His mind gyrates all around Kylo’s intrusion. Tries to push him out. To no avail. Kylo leans forward in his seat as the pilot starts the shuttle. The movement of the vehicle makes Kylo feel dizzy. He claws his fingers into the armrest, but his focus is still on Hux, Hux’s thoughts, how they _blur_ —

“Senator,” Hux bites out.

—the image of Kylo bent over, of skin like marble, muscles and flesh carved into stone, and there is _heat_ in Hux’s thoughts that now seizes Kylo, too. It is a mixture of anger, _the loss of control_ , and deeper still, the swell of desire, scaled, venomous, inescapable.

But there is more.

Hunger. A thing edacious, making the whole galaxy into prey. The ravening sense of _ambition_.

Kylo bares his teeth, gaze set firmly on the general. There is a mirroring flash going through Hux’s mind, Kylo’s face: the white paint of his make-up marring his collar, the sliver of teeth, and in his eyes—a wet glint. Of revelation.

Hux pales.

“Don’t be afraid,” Kylo drawls, “I feel it, too.”

Hux’s jaw tightens. Before he can speak, Kylo continues:

“The calling. The sway of _destiny_.”

“And who calls out to you,” Hux scoffs. But beneath his jeer, there is something else.

“My grandfather,” Kylo says.

“It’s no secret that you look upon Darth Vader with favour.”

“I will finish what he started. Restore _order_. Isn’t that what you want, too?

Hux is about to speak when the shuttle lands.

Kylo’s heartbeat hammers in his ears, the whole world sways, and at its edges, burns. He breathes in and expects the taste of soot and ash. But there is none. Only filtered air, and in it, Hux’s scent of orris and cedrat.

They exit onto the canopied dock with its tinted viewports that leads directly into Kylo’s apartment. The pilot and his guards stay behind to use the service-entrance.

They are alone.

Hux looks around, his gaze scrutinising every detail, from the lavish but old gilded wooden furniture to the drapes of black shantung silk, frayed and torn, over to his desk littered with papers.

“Quaint,” Hux says coolly, turns to Kylo and adds, “I don’t suppose you have any whiskey?”

“I do,” Kylo says and strolls to the cabinet in which he keeps a carafe of Nabooian whiskey for his guests.  Hux watches him sharply. Kylo pours them two generous drinks into cut-glass tumblers. Kylo hands Hux the glass. Gloved fingers graze against Kylo’s. A breath catches in his lungs. Slowly he raises his gaze to Hux’s. The general’s lips are slightly parted, his brows drawn together, eyes pale green and pupils dilated.

Without thought, Kylo leans in. Their lips brush. A warm press of mouths. Kylo dips his tongue between Hux’s lips as Hux bites down on Kylo’s lower lip. The cuspate pull of arousal. Kylo wants more. He _needs_ more—

Hux takes a step back, then sips his whiskey. There is red smudged on Hux’s lips. _Like blood_ , Kylo thinks.

Hux turns to the floor-length windows, posture straight, silhouette clean-cut. Now, Kylo takes a sip as well, swallows the burning amber liquid.

“I thought you had little time,” Kylo says.

“No,” Hux says.

“You lied.”

“Yes.”

“Impressive,” Kylo says and moves next to Hux.

Hux’s lips twitch. “Hardly.”

“So you will stay the night?” Kylo asks, voice rougher than he’d like. Shame burns on his cheeks.

“I won’t stay till morning.”

Kylo reaches out tentatively, fingers sliding over Hux’s wrist, feeling for that stretch of skin between glove and sleeve. Kylo can feel Hux shiver. Kylo breathes out harshly through his nostrils. Kylo slides his index and middle finger into Hux’s glove, against his palm. The touch is exhilarating.

“I know you feel it too,” Kylo whispers. “The calling to greatness.”

Hux answers nothing.

“We’re the same,” Kylo says.

“I am nothing like you.”

“And yet,” Kylo presses out, “you’re here.”

Hux pulls his hand away and puts down his drink. He seizes Kylo’s hair and jerks Kylo’s head to the side. Kylo gasps. Hux looks at him, contempt washing over his face.

“I am here only for this,” Hux hisses. He marches Kylo into the room and towards the desk. Kylo claws at the front of Hux’s uniform with his free hand. Then Hux flips him around, hand hard at his neck, bending Kylo over the desk. Paper scatters as Kylo tries to balance himself, drink thudding onto the table, whiskey splashing. The pearls over Kylo’s brow clank together. It’d take little to push Hux away, to break the arm that is holding him down in one smooth movement. They both know that. Kylo moans quietly as Hux presses against him. Adrenaline rushes through his veins, the world sways, and suddenly Kylo feels too hot, the robes sticky against his skin, he wants them off—

“Pathetic,” Hux says. A hand snakes around Kylo’s hip and gropes him through his robes. Kylo lets out a muffled whine. Kylo moves into Hux’s touch, already half-hard. The hand in Kylo’s hair moves over his back, his ass. With a quick motion Hux gathers up his robes and drapes them over Kylo. He shoves down Kylo’s undergarments. His gloved fingers lay against Kylo’s naked skin.

“Please,” Kylo whispers, cheek against the wood of the desk, eyes pressed closed. Shame and arousal shudder through him.

Hux huffs derisively.

“Do you have lube?” Hux asks coolly.

“In the bedroom.”

Hux steps away. Kylo swallows, turns around, robes gliding down once more. He steps out of his undergarments, as Hux watches, then he strides to the bedroom. Hux follows him.

The moment Hux closes the door behind him, Kylo pushes him against it. Hux snarls, but Kylo doesn’t give him time to speak. He kisses him, and hard. Again, Hux’s hand in his hair, yanking. Pain shoots through Kylo, he bites down on Hux’s lip, tearing at his uniform. With one fell swoop Hux pushes him away and onto the bed. They are kissing again, Hux above him, hand at Kylo’s throat. _Squeezing_. Kylo groans. Hux moves between his thighs, gripping Kylo’s throat tighter. Pearls and thick strands of black hair fall over Kylo’s eyes, he gasps for breath, his fingers fumbling at Hux’s belt.

“By the stars, you’re a whore,” Hux hisses against Kylo’s lips. Shame rends into Kylo. His cock twitches. He gnashes his teeth. He moves upwards, wraps an arm around Hux and has Hux on his back the next moment. An undignified grunt leaves the general, but before Hux can mutter a word, Kylo opens Hux’s trousers and pulls out his cock. Hux looks at him and takes a fistful of Kylo’s hair. Turns his head thus and thus, assessing Kylo with scorn on his lip. Kylo’s hands are trembling. Hux’s cock is only a few inches away from his face. The alcohol courses through his veins, makes the dimness of the room seem to pulsate.

“Tell me what you want,” Hux says.

Kylo grits his teeth. He doesn’t look up.

“Let me…”

“Let me _what_?” Hux jerks at his hair.

“Let me suck your dick.”

Hux slackens his grip on Kylo’s hair enough for Kylo to bend further down. He breathes against Hux’s dick, then he wraps his lips around it. With his right, he circles the base and takes him deeper into his mouth. The sounds he makes are obscene. Disgusting. Kylo’s never been more aroused in his life. He sets a quick, messy pace. Hux doesn’t make a noise, but Kylo hears his breathing speed up. Hux pulls his head back a little and Kylo watches him watch. How Hux’s cock disappears into his mouth. Kylo swallows around Hux and lets Hux attune the rhythm. Lets his mouth be used. It feels so good.

At some point, Hux pulls him off. An image of Kylo sears itself into Hux mind. Used lips, dark eyes, heated cheeks, his fingers in Kylo’s hair, messy. Kylo shivers. His robes have slid down, revealing one shoulder. In comparison, Hux is still wearing his uniform, albeit crumpled by Kylo clawing at it earlier. Hux sits up and crudely opens Kylo’s sash, parting the robes to let them fall and pool around Kylo. Hux’s gloved fingers against his skin. And Kylo’s cock, curving up against his stomach. Hesitantly Kylo reaches for Hux’s right hand, brings it to his mouth. He closes his teeth around the tip of Hux’s index-finger and carefully pulls off the leather. Repeats it with the other fingers. All the while, Hux watches. Quick breaths between them.

“Bedside cabinet,” Kylo mumbles.

Hux bends over, opens the first drawer and retrieves the lube, as well as a condom. He starts coating his fingers. Kylo turns to lie on his back, Hux moves between his thighs once more. Exhaling a shivering breath, Kylo draws up his knees to give Hux better access.

A finger breaches Kylo. Slick and slim, and perfect. He bites his lip and watches as it disappears into himself. A few times, Hux pushes in and out, crooks his finger, before he slides in another, and then a third. It doesn’t take long until Kylo is moaning, neck craned to watch Hux’s movements.

Hux retrieves his fingers. Takes the condom and rips open the wrapper.

“Fuck me without,” Kylo moans.

“Certainly _not_ , senator,” Hux says, voice dark.

Kylo pulls him down and kisses him open-mouthed. One of his hands slides down Hux’s front, fingers curling around Hux’s cock. He feels Hux stiffen even more.

“Fuck me without,” Kylo repeats wetly against Hux’s lips,urgent. With his free hand he takes the condom from Hux and tosses it aside. A protest rises on Hux’s lips, but Kylo grabs his dick tighter, using some of the lube to coat Hux’s length with it. He curves his back and offers himself to the general. A curse falls from Hux’s mouth.

Hux pushes inside.

The stretch is delicious and complete. A soft breath against Kylo’s lips. He looks up into Hux’s face. Still stern, still controlled, but it doesn’t change that he feels Hux, skin to skin, inside him. Kylo bites his lips, shivers, Hux moves.

“Fuck,” Kylo gasps.

Hux grabs his throat. Kylo swallows, Adam’s apple working against Hux’s palm.

“Harder,” Kylo murmurs, eyes lowered, head dizzy. There is only heat and the feeling of Hux inside him. He grabs Hux’s uniform, urging him on. And Hux concedes. Thrusts in hard, tightening his grip on Kylo’s throat, making Kylo see stars dance before his eyes. A breathless moan catches in Kylo’s throat, his lips parting as Hux drives into him.

They move against each other, Hux pushing in hard, and then Kylo finds Hux’s lips once more. They kiss messily, with tongue and teeth, blood in Kylo’s mouth and he does not know if it’s Hux’s or his own and it does not really matter.

Hux hisses, “Beg me,” and the alcohol takes away whatever scruples Kylo might’ve had, and he begs, obscenely, filthily, while his body takes Hux’s cock. Shame burns on his cheeks, and he knows Hux sees it, _knows_ it, and Hux makes him beg again.

Suddenly, slippery fingers curl around Kylo’s neglected dick. Kylo bites his lip and there is blood and heat and _friction_. Hux’s other hand cuts off his air. Kylo looks into Hux’s eyes. Hux returns his gaze, pupils dilated, lips parted ever so slightly. Kylo comes shuddering, never breaking eye contact.

Hux continues to thrust into him before he stills. He bends over Kylo who stares at him from beneath his lashes, breathing heavy. He can feel Hux twitch inside him. Can feel the heat of his come. Kylo’s heartbeat picks up. A soft breath against his cheek.

Hux averts his gaze. Then he pulls out, wipes himself clean on the sheets, and tucks himself back into his trousers. Kylo can see his nostrils flaring.

“General,” Kylo murmurs and Hux’s posture stiffens. When Kylo brushes against Hux’s mind, he finds the settling effusion of regret. Hux rakes his hands through his hair, tries to bring it back to its former state. Kylo sits up. All of a sudden he feels sober. Hux’s come is drying on his thighs.

Hux turns to face him again.

“We will not speak of this,” Hux says.

Kylo has to concentrate hard in order to keep his face unmoved. Anger is flaring up inside him, and something else, too. And it hits him, what has just happened.

Hux is about to stand. About to _leave_.

“Sit,” Kylo says hurriedly and uses the Force to bring Hux down again.

“What—”

“Take responsibility,” Kylo says. He tries to calm his own breathing.

Hux stares at him.

“I am,” Hux says.

Kylo’s lips twitch. He wants to touch Hux. Hux, with his sharp lines, and his radiance like the gleams of lightning. Kylo swallows. Instead, Kylo says:

“There is no reason for this to complicate...our _professional_ relationship.”

“Excuse me?” Hux says, incredulous.

Kylo stands. He tears the pearls from his hair and throws them to the ground. Hux’s gaze follows the motion. Then Hux looks up at him once more. Kylo lets go of the Force, leaving Hux to decide whether to stand or sit. Hux doesn’t move.

Kylo clenches his fists at his side and brushes against Hux’s mind, sees how Hux sees him, skin bruised and filthy, make-up a mess, and Hux thinks _he is a beast_ and still there is no fear. Still only this, irritation, and the frayed coils of sated desire.

“There…” Hux starts, clears his throat. “There will be no special treatment, senator.”

“I don’t _need_ special treatment, general. I am doing as much for the First Order as it is for me.”

Quiet. Hux knows this to be true, too.

“So all shall resume as before.”

“That is what I’m suggesting,” Kylo snaps.

They stare at each other for a moment. A spark of violence hangs in the air.

Then it passes. Hux stands.

“I should be leaving.”

“Yes.”

Neither of them moves. Something nameless sways between them.

“More whiskey?” Kylo asks.

Hux looks at him.

“Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out my [kylux tumblr](http://www.kyluxxury.tumblr.com) if you are so inclined and [ reblog the fic](http://kyluxxury.tumblr.com/post/143349650758/kylo-amidala-kylux-fic).


End file.
